


Another

by Misha C Reynard (VillainAdvisor)



Category: Gantz
Genre: Gen, London, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainAdvisor/pseuds/Misha%20C%20Reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the UK. Six Individuals which will increase to more. Battle aliens and monsters as do their counterparts in japan and around the world. Watch how they save the world and how they fight against the new thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

It was a simple warm morning, as it was every Saturday. The sky was quite mild and ambient, the weather was clear and the temperature was slowly rising. It was the morning on a Saturday which as the city of London woke up so did its residents. The time passed and traffic began building up on the streets. The known Oxford Circus was now full of tourists and London residents. Although there were a certain group of people dressed in a certain way, that seemed odd, but popular in a few countries; Cosplay. They entered a shop and left the public eye.

A few minutes later, two males stepped out of the shop. They were male, but not really considered men yet, still young adults. The first one who stepped out and breathed the fresh air had a smile on his face. He had dark blonde hair with a highlight of white. He was wearing black trousers and a black pattered jacket, which had white rose patterns on the shoulders and chest. He was holding a white bag in his right hand, which had a monkey wearing a ninja outfit on the front. In his left hand, he was holding his mobile phone.

"Damn. He is not even in the country," he said suddenly said. He closed his phone and put in his pocket. The young adult next to him looked at his friend and wondered what was happening.

"What's wrong, Vlod?" he asked. Vloldymyr, or as most called him Vlod looked to his colleague.

"Nothing much, Iain, Michael is not even in the country, yet he owed me Ichigo's sword" he said. Iain was wearing blue simple jeans, a red t-shirt and a gray fleece over the top. He had brown cut hair and blue eyes. He was looking quite tired. Iain stepped forward with Vlod following him.

"So where are we headed? St James Park?" he asked Vlod. Vlod shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what to do. Iain just headed towards the traffic lights to cross the road with Vlod following him. The traffic lights turned green, Iain began crossing the road, but stopped when he noticed Vlod was not following. Vlod had dropped a few of his stuff on the road. Iain ran back to Vlod and began helping to pick up his collectibles. Both were to blinded by the object at hand, they did not notice the lights change and a bus heading towards them. The bus driver saw them and swung his wheel to the side. The bus crashed into the side railings and the car in front provided it a spinning of 90 degrees to the left. The bu began to spin and topple. Vlod collected the last thing and smiled. He picked it and Iain sighed. They heard a scream and a crash and turned towards the direction. But it was too late to react. Both of them were catapulted forward by the force of the side bus. Iain was thrown into a car, his head splintering and his whole body broken in every angle. Vlod was not so lucky. He had been catapulted and he had tried to grab onto something, but he was in the air and was falling. The next thing he felt was a piercing pain in his chest and he saw as his body slid down the sharp post. He had fallen and been impaled by one of the standing posts. He slid down to the bottom, not able to move. His whole body was in fritz. He tried to look for Iain but the pain was unbearable and he closed his eyes.

Iain could not move, his death was instant, his whole body had just crashed into glass and metal and part of his body was still stuck on the bus. His eyes closed and he felt himself being lifted.

The next thing he knew, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an apartment, lying on a bed. He sat up and looked around. Nothing seemed odd. He got up from the bed and walked to the window. The window was locked as he tried to open it. He peered through the glass and could see the London Eye and Big Ben. He did not understand was happening. One second he was flung into the air by a tumbling bus, his body broken in every angle and the next, his whole body healed and him in an apartment in London. He looked around, nervous and just a little spooked. He saw something unusual. In the middle room was a sphere; a Black sphere that had nothing on it or around it. He walked over to it, his curiosity bumbling. He touched the surface, it was cold and sudden, and he took away his hand. He had gotten a small electrical shock. He began to hear a humming sound. He looked around, and turned back to the sphere, noticing the humming as coming from the sphere. He stepped back, not knowing what was going to happen.

And then it happened, from the sphere a beam of light was projected to the other side of the room. It began to zig zag side to side. It was creating something. Hair, blond hair, like Vlods', then the head and Iain was amazed. The sphere was recreating Vlod and his whole body. As it finished it zapped Vlod with a shock. Vlod awoke and stumbled backwards, but someone caught him. He looked over his shoulder and to his surprise, Iain was there. Vlod smiled and stood up and hugged Iain in a tight bear hug. He let go and just noticed his surroundings and the black sphere.

"First of all, this is so like an anime," Vlod said. Iain nodded, and they both walked to the sphere tapping it and asking questions.

"Seems its mute," said Iain. Vlod nodded wondering how he got to this place after dying. He had been dying with a gaping wound in his chest. And now he was alive and breathing and in an apartment. At least he was with a friend and not just some stranger. He remembered something and took out his phone. His phone was dead, no battery.

"Jeez. I recharged it just this morning," said Vlod. Iain on cue took out his phone but it was dead also. They looked around and sat down, Iain on the bed and Vlod on a chair.

"So what do we do now?" Iain asked Vlod. Vlod began to caress his chin thinking of ideas. He did not know. They were both alerted when the humming began and the sphere began producing the light.

"What is that?" Asked Vlod, Iain looked at him and sighed.

"No idea, but it's a light that recreates stuff, like a scanner, I just call it the Scanner Resurrect," he said. Vlod chuckled at the name. As the light finished, there stood a woman, 26 years of age, based on her appearance. She stumbled forward and turned round and saw Vlod and Iain looking at her. Her first reaction was screaming and running towards the door. It was locked; she ran to the windows and it was locked. She only noticed the black sphere and also screamed.

"Shut up!" shouted Vlod. She silenced and was frightened. Vlod and Iain noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing what strippers usually wore; thong and bra. It was a laced black bundle.

She was slowly shaking as she was cold. Iain took his fleece off and threw it to her and she thanked him putting it on.

"Where Am I?" she asked them. Vlod shrugged his shoulders.

"No Idea. We are in London, not far from London Eye. I am Vloldymyr or just call me Vlod and that is Iain," he said pointing to Iain. The woman smiled at both of them.

"My name is Katrina, well that was my stage name, I am Millie," she said. Vlod and Iain chuckled. They had a stripper in front of them. But both guys were mature and not hormonal like most guys. Iain stood up and walked to the sphere passing her. He turned round and looked at her.

"Can I ask? Was the last thing you remember, dying?" he asked her. She looked at him and shook her head. She touched her chest and stomach and gasped.

"The bullets they are gone," she said smiling. Vlod and Iain sighed as they sat down again. They began talking what had happened to each other. Millie had been stripping in a club, but was caught in a cross fire of an angry customer who had shot two girls before her. She then opened her eyes and she was here. The humming started again and this time, two people were created at the same time and these people were having sex. The guy and girl looked at everyone, they were nude. The guy was 6ft 3, all muscles and even his tool was nothing to question. He had numerous mob related tattoos on his back. The girl was quite petite and small but was able to take her man. She had blue and pink hair and had tattoo and piercings all over her body. They asked also and they found their names were Wulf and Camilla. After talking, Vlod, Iain and Millie found that the couple were having sex while sky diving. But an accident, they had forgotten about deploying the shoot and had just smashed into the ground. After the two found some clothes, one more person, an elderly man who was wearing hospital clothe appeared. He had told them he was dying and he had appeared him and after convincing him, that this was not heaven.

Vlod and Iain stood up and walked to the sphere, knocking on it, for the first time, in reacted by buzzing and a voice answering.

"Stop knocking. Now, the six of you are here. You all had some type of death" the voice said. It began to open up and in front of all six of them, appeared cases. Vlod, Iain, Wulf, Camilla and Millie were confused what to do.

"You put them on," said the elderly man, whose name had yet to be confirmed.

"Exactly how the Sensei," said the voice. Vlod and Iain nodded and began to put the suit on, not caring about getting naked in front of them. As both finished they felt nice in them.

"It feels like I am cosplaying," said Iain to Vlod who nodded. The stripper put the suit on, since her way of life was getting naked for people. The couple put theirs on. Everyone was not denying or complaining. Everyone followed the instructions of the sphere and elderly man.

When everyone finished, Vlod walked to one of the parts that had come out and when he looked into the sphere, he stepped back. Iain walked up to him.

"What?" he asked. Vlod pointed inside the sphere and Iain looked.

"Fuck," he said. There was a naked bald woman sitting in the sphere. Vlod and Iain stepped back, and the other three looked into it. Wulf looked at the elderly man and sphere.

"Now what?" he asked. The elderly man walked to the sphere and took from the black shelf, a gun, that was twice his size.

"We hunt for aliens," he said. Everyone in the room laughed, but then Vlod stopped.

"He has a point, you have to admit. We are all died and appeared here. We have a black suit that feels like we are stronger and faster and we just saw a bald girl in the sphere. How do you explain that, Wolf?" he asked. Wulf did not respond but began talking to his girlfriend and then taking the same gun. The Elderly man seemed to have vanished. Vlod and Iain looked around for him. Millie suddenly screamed and punched behind her. From behind her, appeared the old man with a bloody nose.

"How did you do that?" asked Vlod. The man looked at them and turned invisible again. Millie ran to Iain and hid behind him.

"Guys, the sphere is showing our pictures," said Camilla. All turned round and saw the first image of Iain. Instead of his name it said Hot Shot. Iain got pissed off at a machine. Then it was Vlod's picture. Under his image it read; Cosplayer. Vlod smiled, but then it changed to; Dress up. Vlod sighed and got annoyed. Millie's picture was neck and the words under her image were; Stripper. After her, was the couple, Wulf had the name Wolf, and Camilla had the words; Whore written under her name. Wulf got angry and slammed his fist against the sphere, but was catapulted backwards.

He stood up and knew this was something different. The old man's picture was last and the words under his name were; Pervert Sensei.

Vlod chuckled but was hit at the back of his head by an invisible force. The whole group stood ready for something to happen, all in suits and all holding weapons. Millie was gripping Iain's hand.

On the sphere appeared an image of some disfigured thing with four eyes, three horns and it was the size of a human.

"You must kill Four Eyes, before time runs out. Win Points or Lose your life," said the voice and shuts down, closing all its hatches. Iain suddenly gasped as his body began to disappear. He spoke suddenly.

"Its Camden, man" he said and his whole body began to vanish. Then Vlod, followed by Millie, the couple and the invisible man were all transported from the room somewhere.

A few minutes later, the door that had been locked opened. A brown haired individual stepped through. He was wearing black trousers, red shirt, and black jacket with a black tie. He was smoking and he was wearing brown glasses.

"Damn. Gantz. You could have said the monster was not alone," he said. The sphere lit up and spoke.

"Oh shush, Hack," the voice said and the lights dimmed, the light witched back on. The sphere was not there and so was not the person.


End file.
